


You Pick Me Up When I Fall Down

by Heavenly_Stellar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boyfriends, Caring Dean, Concerned Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Stellar/pseuds/Heavenly_Stellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go for a Saturday morning run and encounter some problems with Cas' low blood pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pick Me Up When I Fall Down

Cas Novak’s usual Saturday morning sleep-in was rudely interrupted by something- no somebody- landing heavily atop of him.

Waking with the air punched from his lungs, Cas blinks rapidly, gasping, “What the—?"

“Wakey-wakey, sunshine!” Dean Winchester cries, pounding his hands and feet against Cas’ mattress. 

It might as well have been an earthquake. Startled and grumpy, Cas jostles about. His head spins and he pinches his eyes shut. 

Dizzy, Cas growls out between clenched teeth, “Dean, stop it.” 

His boyfriend’s movements immediately cease, but then the mattress wobbles as he wriggles further up the bed. Cas is less than impressed when his beaming, freckled face comes into view. 

“Good morning!” 

Cas winces at the volume and jubilance of the greeting and tries, to no avail, to pull his comforter over his head. If Dean would just move. 

“Dean,” Cas whines. 

With a spark in his apple green eyes, Dean leans in and presses a firm kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas melts into it, a smile gracing his lips, thinking: this is much better. 

Dean pulls away, smacking a sloppily-aimed kiss to Cas’ jaw, then sits up. “You forgot didn’t you?” 

“Forgot what…? Oh. We— Right— What time is it?” Cas cranes his neck to look at his clock. 

“Nine. You were meant to meet me at eight. So I walked here,” Dean says, though there’s no anger in him. 

“Sorry,” Cas grimaces. 

“It’s alright,” Dean shrugs and covers Cas’ body with his again. Cas breathes in his scent, spicy and sweet. He notices wet spots on Dean’s shirt. 

“Is it raining?” Cas asks. 

“No. Well, sort of,” Dean answers. 

Cas groans. “Ew.” 

Dean snuggles his face into the crook of Cas’ neck and shoulder. “C’mon. You promised.” 

Cas sighs. Yesterday, at school, Dean had suggested that they do a morning run the next day. They were on the lacrosse team together, the season was starting and they needed to get back into a fitness routine. 

“Give me another kiss and I’ll get up,” Cas says, carding his fingers through Dean’s slightly damp hair. 

“Get up, huh?” Dean waggles his eyebrows. 

Cas rolls his eyes. “Never mind. Get off me.” 

“Aw, but Caaaaas.” 

 

By the time the pair manage to leave Cas’ house, it’s ten o’clock and there’s a certain moisture in the air. Cas’ stomach twists. It’s not that he doesn’t like the rain, it’s just that his body doesn’t. 

“Let’s go, race you!” Dean takes off down the street like he’s got hellhounds at his feet. 

Shaking his head, Cas follows at his own pace, jogging. If he gets into something too quickly, the issue of his low blood pressure will rear its irritating head and make him susceptible to fainting. 

As Cas jogs (Dean came back, pouting), he has to admit that it is a nice morning regardless of the bit of rain. He is pulled out of his thoughts when Dean takes hold of his hand. 

“This is nice,” he comments, cheeks growing even more pink, or maybe it’s just the exertion. Either way, Cas’ chest expands with fondness. 

“Yes,” he agrees and squeezes Dean’s hand tighter. 

“Your hand is freezing, though!” Dean exclaims, slowing his jog to wrap his other hand around Cas’. He rubs them together and Cas smiles at the feeling. 

“My hands are always cold,” Cas shrugs once Dean releases his hand. 

“Why?” Dean asks. 

“Low blood pressure,” Cas says.

“I thought only old people got that. Is it serious?” Dean chews his lip, looking concerned. 

“No,” Cas says breezily. “It’s just… something I have to live with. I can’t just ignore it either.” 

“Oh,” Dean nods, though Cas can tell that his boyfriend doesn’t fully understand. 

The silence feels awkward. 

 

Cas doesn’t know what time it is, but he is seriously regretting his decision not to bring a water bottle. The rain has dispersed, the sun is out. Cas glances up, to see how far ahead Dean is, when a bout of nausea seizes him and his vision grows spotty.  

“Damn it,” he mutters, but keeps going. Maybe if he just fights past it, it’ll go away. Go away. His feet stumble. Go away. Falling. Go away. Sinking. Go away. 

“Cas?”

Dean? 

“CAS!” 

Disorientated, Cas feels sluggish and detached from his body as Dean helps him, arranges him so that he’s lying on his side. 

“Cas, what happened? Are you alright? Jesus Christ, you’re scaring me. Talk to me, baby.” 

“M’ hot,” Cas says even as he shudders. 

“Okay,” Dean’s fingers shake as he pulls down the zip of Cas’ top. “Do you need water? God, you’re so pale. Tell me what to do, Cas.” 

“Need to cool down,” Cas replies, voice raspy. 

“I’ll go get help.” 

Dean disappears and Cas’ heart constricts in panic, feeling alone, even though he knows Dean will be back soon. He hears Dean knocking on some stranger’s door, hears his frantic voice explaining what’s happened. 

Soon enough, there’s a cool, wet cloth dabbing at his forehead and at his neck. Cas sighs in relief. 

“Should I call someone for you, hon?” 

“No, we’re fine, I think,” Dean says. 

“Okay. Would your friend like something sweet? Or a drink of water?” 

“Cas?” Dean says, voice so soft and tender. 

Cas hums a negative. 

“No, we’re alright, thank you, ma’am… Jesus, Cas. You should’ve said something earlier.”

“Sorry,” Cas says. 

“Don’t be sorry. Is this your low blood pressure thing? I didn’t realise how… I just wish you said something.” 

Cas feels a pang of guilt. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“No, Cas,” Dean pets Cas’ hair, and it feels so good and soothing. "It is. I don’t want you getting hurt. What if you had hit your head on something, huh?” 

Cas is quiet, allowing himself to selfishly enjoy Dean’s comfort and concern, over his own stupidity. He should’ve known not to push himself. He should’ve said something to Dean. How could he ever think that Dean would be judgmental of him or belittle his problems? 

 

A few minutes later, Cas feels very much recovered. As he slowly sits up, Dean hovers like the mother-hen he is and keeps a steady hand on Cas’ shoulder. They thank the woman who helped them and gave her back her cloth.

“No problem at all,” she smiles and returns to her home.

Cas marvels over her act of kindness while he and Dean remain on the ground together for the moment. 

“So,” Dean clears his throat. “Want to head back home?” 

“Yes,” Cas says.

Dean stands, dusting off before holding his hand out for Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas takes his hand and squeezes it. “Thank you.” 

His boyfriend smiles down at him, eyes full of warmth. “You’re welcome,” he says and helps Cas to his feet. They start the walk back to Cas’ house, their hands still joined. 

Dean itches at the back of his neck, clears his throat, then says, “So tell me about this low blood pressure thing, though…” 

Cas smiles. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boop that Kudos button and leave a comment if you liked it ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr Post Link Here](http://heavenlystellar.tumblr.com/post/140054485278/for-cas-lost-grace-somebody-please-write-me)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://heavenlystellar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
